NBA 2K2
NBA 2K2 is a basketball video game. It is the third installment in the NBA 2K series of video games and it was developed by Visual Concepts and published by Sega Sports. It was released on October 24, 2001 on the Sega Dreamcast and later ported to the Sony PlayStation 2, Nintendo GameCube, and the Xbox in 2002. NBA 2K2 featured the previous and new street courts. This was the last game for the Sega Dreamcast as the console was discontinued. The cover athlete is Allen Iverson of the Philadelphia 76ers. It is the successor to NBA 2K1. Overview The game now offers a number of new features designed to improve upon Sega Sports' basketball franchise, which began on the Dreamcast in 1999. In addition to the NBA teams, players, and stadiums from the 2001–02 season, the game includes five legends teams starring legends such as Michael Jordan, Larry Bird, Julius Erving, Wilt Chamberlain, Magic Johnson, and Bill Russell. Gameplay Primarily due to the smoother, more detailed animation in the game, the gameplay in feels more fluid and effortless. Transition between sequences, such as rebounds and outlet passes and dribble moves and dunks, blend together to give the game a continuous flow. Complementing this, the players in NBA 2K2 respond slightly quicker to button commands, which generally leads to faster gameplay overall. In the post, Visual Concepts has found a happy medium between the unstoppable spin to the basket from NBA 2K and the complete lack of a post spin from last year's game. The game features a realistic drop-step move, which lets you drop the offensive post player's lead leg in the lane or toward the baseline side so that you can make a move to the basket. If you're able to catch the defender leaning the wrong way, you're left open to complete the move. However, the defensive player can stop the post spin by anticipating the direction of the drop step and beating his man to the spot. The jumper animation is also now more complex and actually has an effect on the gameplay, as it is doubly important to release the ball at the top of the jumper. These are subtle details for sure, but it is this type of attention to detail that permeates throughout NBA 2K2. Modes The game retains the primary modes of play from last year's game. The exhibition, practice, tournament, and franchise mode return virtually unchanged. The network and street modes feature marginal enhancements. Visual Concepts has included new outdoor courts in the street mode, while options like the ability to track wins and losses are available in the network mode. With all these gameplay modes, particularly the robust franchise mode, NBA 2K2 has plenty of replay value, as players are able to virtually replicate actual league matchups at will or take to the street courts with both current and legendary NBA players. Features In the mode players can create a custom tournament or league after drafting, and Franchise, which involves signing free agents, cutting players, making trades, and scouting for new talent before embarking on consecutive seasons. Players can also edit or create a team using ten custom logos as well as design their own star athlete from scratch. Category:NBA video games